As disclosed in, for example Japanese examined patent publication No. Sho. 63-8824, a conventional mail-sorter includes a synchronous conveyor section, which charges mail into a conveyor box while mail holders are shifted in synchronization with the movement of the conveyor boxes for sorting mail so that the mail holders are adapted to transfer the mail to the conveyor boxes while shifting a fixed section in synchronization with the movement of the conveyor boxes.
Such a conventional mail sorter must transfer mail in timed relation to a conveyor box moving through a mail holder section. However, the time when a receipt port of the conveyor box is registered with the mail holder is an instant and after that, the registration of both the receipt port of the conveyor box and the mail holder section is modified to be in a V-shaped arrangement. Thus, transferable time therebetween is short, and when the transfer timing is shifted even a little, there is a problem of generating transfer failure. Accordingly, when it was attempted to solve this problem, the receipt port was changed to a large port. As a result there occurred a problem that the mounting pitch between the continually arranged transfer boxes needed to be increased, and the conveyor sorting efficiency was significantly decreased.
Accordingly, the objects of the present invention are to solve the problem of the above-described conventional prior art technology, and to provide a mail sorting and distributing transfer system, which enlarges the transfer time for mail fed from a mail charging line so that the mail can be reliably transferred in timed relation to conveyor baskets on the mail sorting line.